


Que estemos los dos solos dando tumbos por Madrid.

by storiesandlies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:29:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesandlies/pseuds/storiesandlies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lo malo es que a veces no sabe si este frío que siente es por el tiempo que hace o es algo más personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Que estemos los dos solos dando tumbos por Madrid.

**Author's Note:**

> No sé de donde ha salido esto y si lo borraré en un par de horas. Básicamente lo he escrito escuchando [esta](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kybjWDYQv1E) ccanción 

El frío de Madrid le cala los huesos de una forma que nunca pensó que lo haría. El viento del norte pasea por las casi solitarias calles de la gran capital mientras Toni se esconde en el cuello de su chaqueta e intenta encontrar esa cafetería que Ronaldo le recomendó una mañana entre risas en un entrenamiento con el equipo tras mirar su móvil y localizar la dirección dónde está el sitio se cruza con un grupo de adolescentes paseando por esas calles que consideran suyas mientras se ríen de manera demasiado alta para su gusto y hablan de algo que no logra alcanzar aunque puede ser de ropa por un par de palabras que distingue. Las manos las tiene frías a pesar de los guantes y que no han salido de sus bolsillos desde que cerró la puerta de su casa; y piensa en lo equivocado que estaba cuando suponía que en España, en teoría, siempre hacía sol y calor y ahora lo único que encuentra son cristales de coches empañados por el clima y placas de hielo en el suelo cuando sale por la mañana a entrenar.

Lo malo es que a veces no sabe si este frío que siente es por el tiempo que hace o es algo más personal. En si echa de menos la frialdad alemana y la nieve de Enero en Munich. No sabe si echa de menos los consejos casi de padre que le daba Schweinsteiger y las bromas en alemán con Götze. Echa de menos entenderse bien con todo el mundo, echa de menos pedir un café y estar seguro que cuando le pongan el pedido va a ser lo que de verdad quería y no otra cosa distinta.

Cuando entra en la cafetería una canción en castellano suena por todo el lugar y Toni se esconde más en su abrigo porque cualquier sitio le recuerda que no está en casa, que decidió dar un paso más en su carrera e ir un poco más allá demasiado lejos de todo eso que le hacía estar seguro.

La camarera le pone el café que pide sonriéndole mucho y sin reconocerle en un primer momento. Kroos termina sentado en una de las mesas más alejadas de la puerta en un sillón demasiado usado por posibles _modernillos_ que nunca disfrutarán de verdad de un buen café como él lo disfruta. Y piensa en que al menos el café era bueno en ese país, que no se parecía en nada a ese café inglés que alguna vez en algún viaje probó y se juró que nunca más volvería a hacerlo. No puede decir lo mismo de la cerveza, no es de las peores que ha probado pero sin duda su cerveza en ese pub que le trataban ya como alguien normal en la calle de detrás de su casa de Múnich era mucho mejor que esa que le daban con un nombre tan raro como _Mahou._

Levanta la vista de su café cuando el cascabel de la puerta suena y James aparece con el pie todavía vendado y una sonrisa de las suyas que Kroos realmente piensa que podrían fundir todo el hielo de los polos. Y le saluda con la mano antes de pasar por la barra de la pequeña cafetería y pedir otro café —con mucha leche y poco café, Toni muchas veces se ríe de él porque para él eso no es café ni es nada— para sentarse a su lado tras revolverle un poco el pelo y quejarse del frío que hacía que hace al alemán reír porque James llevaba dos meses empezando cualquier conversación con todo el equipo con el mismo tema.

James le cuenta sobre su tarde en su casa preparando un típico plato colombiano que le recomienda con mucho ímpetu a Toni que solo asiente porque solo entiende la mitad de lo que dice cuando habla de esa forma tan entusiasmada de algo que le gusta tanto y más si tiene que ver con su país. Toni balbucea intentándose entender sobre el paseo que había dado por la calle Ópera y James se ríe porque dice que ahí una vez se compró unos pantalones y le quedaban tan grandes que tuvo que ir a devolverlos. James le habla también de un pequeño bar que ha encontrado llegando ahí en metro al salir por la boca de salida que no era y de como una pareja estaba comiéndose un plato de algo que tenía muy buena pinta. Toni dice que tiene que llevarle, que quiere conocer bien esa ciudad de la que todo el mundo le habla tan bien y él todavía no le encuentra el truco, el colombiano se encoge de hombros y dice que es normal, que él es alemán, que son distintas culturas; que para él era más fácil con el idioma y muchas costumbres parecidas. Lo que James no le dice que es con él siempre se siente un poco más como en casa, con sus tímidas sonrisas y su ceño fruncido cuando no entiende algo y de verdad quiere hacerlo. No le dice todo eso porque todavía es demasiado pronto y sabe que Toni puede salir corriendo, así que le sigue hablando de todo lo demás, de la ciudad en la que viven y en los sitios que de verdad le pueden hacer enamorar de esa bonita ciudad. Aunque James sabe que mientras siga enamorado del Bernabeu y su vista impresionante desde la Castellana todo va a ir bien. Siempre habrá algo por lo que luchar.

James le cuenta también sobre la niña de 12 años que le había parado justo en la puerta de la cafetería y de como le había dicho que se recuperase pronto que le iban a echar de menos en el campo, y Kroos sonríe a todo lo que escucha porque le encanta hacerlo y más cuando se trata del 10 del Madrid que le habla siempre más lento de lo que acostumbra para que le entienda bien y Toni acepta la manera que tiene James de hablar con todo su cuerpo pegándose mucho a él en todo momento y sabe que eso lo ha aceptado tras pasar muchas horas junto a James, Isco o Ramos. No les vale con comunicarse con palabras, ellos siempre van allá un poco más allá, ocupan espacio personal y te hacen partícipe de ello. Toni piensa que puede acostumbrarse a ello como también se había acostumbrado al café español.

Cuando está junto a James olvida un poco el frío de Madrid y la nostalgia de su país que aparece lejano en la memoria cuando escuchan la voz del otro.

Espera que con la primavera y la sonrisa de James a su lado, ese frío que siente ahora se vaya con los pensamientos de que Madrid le sabe a poco aunque la sonrisa de James junto a su mejilla le empieza a saber mucho a hogar.


End file.
